


A nice quiet night in

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Not too cheesy or romantic.





	A nice quiet night in

Our story begins in Elphias and Horace Doge's house, they're celebrating Valentine's day with a nice movie.

Elphias sighed. "This is nice."

Horace agreed, "Better than going out for some cheesy romantic dinner."

Elphias said, "Dinners can be nice some years, but sometimes it's just nice to have a nice quiet night in."

Horace smiled. "Now be quiet, so we can actually hear the movie."

Elphias smirked. "Yes, boss."


End file.
